Air Skirmish at Al-Alawi
Log Title: Air Skirmish at Al-Alawi Characters: Scarlett Over Kill Interrogator Cameos Baroness Falcon Ghostrider Banshee Spike Location: Al-Alawi Date: July 24, 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: Scarlett and a small force investigates reports of trouble in Al-Alawi and meet with Cobra opposition! Autobot City - United States *(Radio) Scarlett transmits, "I have to return to the Pit." to Spike. Scarlett, in her Dress Blue Army Uniform, is heading toward a Helicopter landed just a few hundred yards from the opening to Autobot City. Spike walks toward Scarlett, slightly out of breath. "Heyah...got...your...message..." Spike gulps and regains his composure. "It's about Al-Alawi, isn't it?" Scarlett is heading towards a Helicopter that just landed, a black as night, Special Ops variety, and she turns to Spike, while she is in the process of removing her dress Uniform jacket, "Yes. I have been ordered to deploy immediately as part of an advanced team." Spike adjusts his spine and extends a hand to Scarlett. "Be careful...." *Joe Scarlett says, "I have been ordered to deploy to Al-Alawi, as part of the Advance Team. Gung-Ho and Stalker will bring the rest of you in, when the orders come through." Scarlett shakes her head, "Sorry Spike... A handshake won't cut it." Scarlett quickly pulls Spike into a hug and says something into his ear, "Keep Henshaw and Coldshot safe... Or send them back to the Pit when they are ready to return." *Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "Cool. I'd say have fun, but I bet it won't be all that much fun when all is said and done. Safe skies, though." Spike says, "Uh.." He then nods. "We'll do...take it easy..."" Spike smirks and hugs Scarlett and pats her shoulder twice. *Joe Scarlett says, "With the TerrorDrome operational, and Cobra controlling the Skies.... It's going to be a rough ride in. Hopefully, we can get in without bailing out." *Joe Kamakura says, "You're kidding me. It's operational?!" Scarlett releases Spike, and sprints for the Chopper, while removing her Dress Uniform Jacket, and pumps. The Helicopter lifts off, and takes Scarlett to the Pit. The Pit - The United States Scarlett changes into her battle gear, attends a briefing, and leaves some last minute orders. She than is sent to the Middle East on the first Supersonic Jet heading that way, to meet up with the Advance Team. Al-Alawi - Middle East A Middle Eastern nation situated between Iraq and Iran. Al-Alawi possesses great oil reserves for such a small nation. The TerrorDrome Sensor's pick up a flight of Apache's and a flight of Combat Jets incoming. Interrogator hears the alarm sirens go off and gets into the Mamba with his gunners. Interrogator takes control of Mamba #726. He handles the controls expertly. Interrogator turns the key, and the ignition turns over. Over Kill looks up as the Alarms go off, and runs to his Vector. "Nine, fuel up, take to the clouds." He says, moving into the cockpit. "We have company." AH-64 Apache #879) Scarlett calls out to the other pilots, "Allright, they are going to pick us up soon, so be on the look out for incoming hostile craft. Stay low.... Be on the look out for a good place to set down and set up a camp. If we can get in without being spotted, it would be even better." She pauses, calling out to the F-35's "Keep us clear of any Jets they might have!" (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Can I get a situation report?" Over Kill moves his Vector into the stratosphere, trying to keep out of sight of patriot missiles. "Be on the look out for airforce. Are the other vectors on standby?" (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Vetor air patrol on standby, awaiting orders." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "(Tele-Viper 911) We have at least 5 Attack Helicopter Signals, and 5 Fast Moving Aircraft, likely Attack jets, Inbound. Distance, 100 Miles." Interrogator finishes a quick preflight and takes off, weapons ready. (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Vectors 4, 5, 6, 7 and 9, move into position. 11 and 13, standby."" AH-64 Apache #879) Scarlett mutters into the radio, as her Helicopter flies at the 'nape of the earth' level, 100 feet, "Keep weapons systems off line. Visual systems only. The F-35's can feed us anything they spot." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Six says she has BATs ready to deploy for ground forces." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "That is good. I am trying to get them on radar." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "(TV-911) I will have the locations of the intruders sent to your Mamba and Vectors..... *pause* Uploading now." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Thank you!" One of the vectors move in behind the Apache. "Target in sight." Over Kill says through it. "Preparing to engage." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Target in sight. Preparing to engage." Mamba #726 flies toward the nearest Apache waiting for the targeting computer to get a lock on it. (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I am also ready to engage." AH-64 Apache #879) Scarlett frowns as one of the jets inform her that Cobra has started targeting the other Apache's, and she yells out, "Weapon's hot. Go Active." She flips a switch, and her weapon systems and radar go hot, looking for a target, "Scatter, pick a target and knock it from the sky!" She breaks left of the formation, letting the other 4 Apaches pick their own direction. Joe Scarlett says, "Damn. Spotted us already." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "Than stop talking about it, and shot the intruders out of the sky!" (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "(V6) Confirmed. Moving into position." Interrogator tracks one of the Apaches and fires the Mamba's machine guns, spitting death in the direction of the helicopter! Mamba #726 targets AH-64 Apache #879 with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." )) Mamba #726 strikes AH-64 Apache #879 with Machine-Gun (Medium). (( AH-64 Apache #879) Scarlett's Apache's tail is stitched with bullets, and she curses. She glances behind her, and frowns, "A Mamba... Cute..." She dumps pitch and speed, stomps down on one pedal, completely removing her foot from the other, only to return her foot to that pedal after a second, as her Apache suddenly ships around 180 degrees. It is now face on with the Mamba that was behind it a second ago. She brings the pitch and throttle back to full, and as she races towards the Mamba, she locks on, and fires the nose mounted chain gun at the Mamba. AH-64 Apache #879 targets Mamba #726 with its weapons. AH-64 Apache #879) The computer beeps. "Target acquired." )) AH-64 Apache #879 misses Mamba #726 with Machine-Gun (Medium). (( )) You evade AH-64 Apache #879's Machine-Gun (Medium) attack. (( The vector descends behind the Apache. An odd, almost feminine voice calls from it. "American target. Land your vehicle. You will not get another warning." the vector moves its missiles into place, maybe letting the Mamba have first strike. (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "First strike is yours Interrogator. 7, 9, 11, 13. Move on those other Apaches!" (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I will destroy that Apache!" Interrogator jinks the Mamba out of the Apache's line of fire and realigns the helicopter with the Apache. He locks onto the enemy helicopter with one of the Mamba's missiles and fires. Mamba #726 targets AH-64 Apache #879 with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." AH-64 Apache #879) (OOC) Scarlett says, "You don't have to reaquire everytime...." )) Mamba #726 misses AH-64 Apache #879 with Missile (Medium). (( AH-64 Apache #879) Scarlett jerks the control stick sideways, and punches the button for flares and chaff, trusting the IR supression system to bring the Infrared signature down on the Apache. She than waits for lock, and fires a full rocket pod at the Mamba. As soon as she fires, she pushes the throttle full forward, and the nose dips foreward, as the craft builds speed, but it also gains altitude. Altitude is important in a Helicopter Dogfight. )) AH-64 Apache #879 strikes Mamba #726 with Rockets (Medium). (( Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "Scarlett? Are you okay?" Joe Scarlett says, "I'm fine." Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "Good. That means I don't have to fly halfway around the world, go AWOL, and likely make everyone even more mad at me." Joe Scarlett says, "You go AWOL, and I'll kick your aft to the Moon." Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "I'd hate for you to hurt your foot on my 'mimetic memory metal' aft, too. I'd never forgive myself." Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "The things you pick up when the big robots think you aren't listening." Joe Scarlett says, "I'd wait til you least expected it, and were not 'armored up'." Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "Note to self: have a secret 'chastity belt' form." Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "Sorry, I'm a chatterbox, I know. Just... there is only so much staring at the walls I can take in this damned repair bay. The least they could do is give me a Playstation or XBox to play on. Hell, I'd settle for an old-style Atari 2600 with Defender, Centipede, Pac-Man and Donkey Kong at this point." Joe Scarlett says, "I told Spike that you and Coldshot could return to the Pit when you were ready." Mamba #726 shakes as the rockets collide with it! Interrogator gets the helicopter back under control quickly and begins to climb after the enemy Apache waiting for his systems to reacquire a lock on it. When he gets the lock he fires a minimissile at his target! )) Mamba #726 strikes AH-64 Apache #879 with Mini-Missile. (( Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "...really? That fact seems to have escaped him. And the Autobots, if they were told. Though really, I expect I'm going to be sitting in that hangar for several more days while Medical and Tech pokes and prods me to their heart's content." AH-64 Apache #879) Scarlett is rocked as a Mini-Missile impacts her Apache. Her eyes are drawn to the damage readouts on the HUD, and she frowns. She pulls back on the throttle, and the heavier Apache is able to come to a stop, and the Mamba flies right past. As it does, Scarlett pushes the throttle forward, and races after. She fires a long burst from the chain Gun again. )) AH-64 Apache #879 strikes Mamba #726 with Machine-Gun (Medium). (( Mamba #726 shoots past the Apache and Interrogator curses under his breath. He whips the Mamba araound quickly and fires a burst of his machine guns at the enemy craft. )) Mamba #726 strikes AH-64 Apache #879 with Machine-Gun (Medium). (( AH-64 Apache #879) Scarlett watches as a Rocket pod explodes on the stubby wing of the Apache, and she curses, as she watches the entire wing fall to the ground, taking two Air to Air Missiles, and a Hellfire Pod with it. She is down to one Ordinance wing, and her chain gun. She shakes her head, and calls up the weapons stores lists. 4 Hellfires, 1 Air to Air, No Rocket Pods, and 1000 rounds in the Chain Gun. 4 Bursts... She frowns. Time to end this. She knows the Hellfires are not made for Air to Air firing, and need Laser sighting, so she fires an Air to Air Missile. Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "But, by the same token, I can't blame them. I want to be just as certain that I'm safe to be around as they do." )) AH-64 Apache #879 misses Mamba #726 with Missile. (( )) You evade AH-64 Apache #879's Missile attack. (( Mamba #726 swerves suddenly and the missile goes wide of the target. Interrogator swerves back in front of the Apache and fires the Mamba's sole heavy missile. )) Mamba #726 strikes AH-64 Apache #879 with Missile (Medium). (( AH-64 Apache #879) Scarlett is rocked by another explosion. This one at least, only hit close to the Apache, and not in direct contact. She shakes it off, and breaks towards the ground, as the chain gun tracks the Mamba, firing as it dives. )) AH-64 Apache #879 strikes Mamba #726 with Machine-Gun (Medium). (( Interrogator checks his systems and discovers that the left pod's weapons system is offline. He follows the Apache as it breaks towards the ground and fires another burst of machine gun fire at the damaged helicopter. )) Mamba #726 strikes AH-64 Apache #879 with Machine-Gun (Medium). (( Interrogator shakes with the Mamba as the bullets tear into the right side of the craft. He sees smoke coming out of the Mamba and also extends his landing gear. He quickly checks in with his gunners, who sound rattled, but alive. He fires a mini missile at the Apache! )) Mamba #726 strikes AH-64 Apache #879 with Mini-Missile. (( AH-64 Apache #879) Scarlett watches the missile streak in, "Oh Fu....." she is cut off as she fires off the Hellfire missiles, just to get them away from the Apache, emptying the Helicopter of all ordinance. The Missile hits right on the rotor housing, blowing the rotor completely off the Apache, and causing it to spin and fall the 50 feet down to the desert sand below. It lands hard, and sits there. As Scarlett fights to free herself, and her copilot from the Apache, the smell of the remaining av-gas igniting can be smelt. Her copilot's neck snapped upon impact, and Scarlett has to make a decision, her gear, or the copilot. She frowns, choosing her gear, and runs from the burning craft. She is 20 feet away when it explodes in a greasy ball of flame, knocking her from her feet, and into the desert sand, face first. Joe Ghostrider says, "Pit, this is Ghostrider. All Apache's in Al-Alawi have been shot down. No radio contact with any survivors. We are returning to Base. Cobra has air superiority. We'll need to bring in either more craft, or come in from the ground." Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "Oh hell..." Joe Scarlett says, "I'm... Alive...." Joe Scarlett says, "Stay.... Back.... I'lll.... Get... Clear... Pickup....Too Dangerous... That's an.... Order." Interrogator brings the Mamba to a rough hover safely away from the exploded Apache. He scans the area for survivors from the air, suddenly hearing an unhealthy thump from the Mamba's engines. Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "..... Command, this is Banshee. I can be en route to attempt retrieval in moments." Joe Falcon says, "Henshaw, At this time, we dare not try a rescue, and Scarlett is perfectly capable of getting herself clear. I don't like it, any better than you, but... those are the orders. And if anyone sees Snake-Eyes, tell him they came from REALLY high up." Joe Lieutenant Lori sighs. "Yes sir. I suppose I should RTB myself and let the Medical and Techs look over me as well. I'll see if Perceptor can forward the report to the Pit so they know what the Autobots know." Joe Falcon says, "Sorry Banshee. I hate it myself... I was on the flight line when Hawk sent me the order to stand down...." Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "No one's fault but Cobra's, sir. I should get everything squared as it is -- medical discharge inquiry to deal with, since I, uhhh... missed my date." GAME: Scarlett PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scarlett hears the Mamba over the ringing in her ears, and curses. She can't fight it off, at the moment, so she quickly digs into the sand, and half buries herself in it. Hopefully she will look dead.... (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I have shot down an Apache at (gives coordinates). The craft has exploded and I see no survivors. Should I land and do a closer visual search or fly back to base. The Mamba is heavily damaged. Please advise." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "Will the Mamba take off, if you land?" (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I should be able to make it back to base, as long as I am not attacked again." (Cobra (IC)) Baroness says, "Your call, Interrogator, I am half the world away. You are there on the spot." (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Very well, I will land and do a sweep of the area. My gunners can secure the Mamba while I am taking a closer look. Over Kill, please stand by." Interrogator lands the Mamba, the engine still making an unhealthy noise. His gunners climb out, machine guns ready and take up guard positions around the Mamba. Interrogator climbs out of the cockpit, his M-16 at the ready and begins to search the area. Joe Falcon says, "Scarlett took care of that. Told the Discharge board to stuff it." Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "Oh... wasn't aware of that, sir. I'll let the Autobots know I'm heading back. I'll camp out in the hangar until everyone's satisfied, though." Scarlett continues to lay in the sand, half buried. She readies her crossbow, as she hears the Mamba land. Joe Falcon says, "Feel free to enter the Pit, Banshee. Shana cleared you for that." He obviously is concerned, dropping the Scarlett codename GAME: Interrogator FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Joe Lieutenant Lori says, "...if you're certain, sir. I know there's still a lot of questions about all this mess." Joe Lieutenant Banshee says, "Just remind the base, if you would, not to target the inbound human-sized flying object." Joe Falcon says, "I trust Shana. She trusts you. That's all I need." GAME: Scarlett FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Interrogator sweeps the area, machine gun ready, searching for any possible survivors. He stares into the burned out shell of the Apache and then continues to search. Scarlett doesn't notice Interrogator moving in her direction, as she has her head pressed against the sand, breathing shallowly. She is hoping not to hear the sound of someone stepping up behind her, or feel the muzzle of a gun at the back of her head. GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Interrogator spots the body lying in the sand and calls out in it's direction, "Put your hands out to the side and make no sudden movements! You are now a prisoner of Cobra!" Scarlett doesn't notice Interrogator moving in her direction, as she has her head pressed against the sand, breathing shallowly. She is hoping not to hear the sound of someone stepping up behind her, or feel the muzzle of a gun at the back of her head. Interrogator aims his gun at the half buried figure and approaches slowly, his finger on the trigger. He gets close enough to poke at it with the muzzle of his rifle. GAME: Scarlett PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Extreme difficulty. (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I have found a body outside of the helicopter. I am investigating closer, as it did not respond." Scarlett is able to prevent herself from moving at the poke. She bites the inside of her bottom lip to keep any sound from coming out, luckily her face is not visible at the moment, but her uniform and red hair might give her identity away.... The woman before you is Tall, well over 6 foot tall, with Flaming Red hair that trails to just between her shoulder blades. It is straight, with a hint of a curl in it. Her eyes are a shade of green that match well with the Emerald Isle of her ancestors, Ireland. Her face is attractive, and her generous mouth smiles more than it frowns. Currently, Scarlett is wearing pair of greyish-blue pants, that are skin tight. On her feet are a pair of Cream colored, stiletto heeled, Leather boots. The boots have a special, built in, pouch, that could contain anything from Ammo Clips, to small explosive devices. Strapped to her right leg, is a combat knife, in a sheath, with a blade of at least six inches. She is wearing a shirt, of the same color, and material as her pants, it is also skin tight. This is covered by a sleevless cream colored, skin tight, body suit, that, like a swim suit, covers parts of her pants as well. One the bodysuit, is a belt of matching color. It has ammo pouches on it, along with a holstered pistol, and a special pouch, to hold bolts for her Power Crossbow. On the right shoulder of her uniform, is a red padded piece of cloth, with a few secret pockets. Covering her hands are leather-like guantlets, that also have a place to attach weapons. Her left gauntlet holds three Shuriken throwing stars lined up in a row on the outter arm side. The right Gauntlet holds nothing visible, except the buldge of a quick-release hand gun. GAME: Interrogator PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Trivial difficulty. (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I have identified the person outside of the Apache. It is Scarlett." (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "Do you need backup?" (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "Back up would be advised, Over Kill. I do not feel like taking on a ninja by myself." Interrogator backs away from Scarlett, still keeping the gun pointed at her. He watches very closely as he waits for back up. Over Kill lands his vector by the body and exits, moving to Interrogator's side. "I came as soon as I can." the crimson BAT looks down to her. "Is she dead?" Scarlett can not hold her breath any longer, and takes a long, shallow breath. Interrogator says, "I am unable to tell. Try flipping her over to see if there are any wounds on the front of her.” Interrogator says to Over Kill, "I think I just saw her breathe!" He tightens his grip on the gun and says, "This is your last chance to surrender!" Scarlett laughs softly, "Why would I do that. She brings her hands up over her head, and rolls over, on to her back, looking at the pair. It is just the two of you, after all." Over Kill moves in loser. "Back away from her." Over Kill says. "Theres only oe way to ensure a ninja doesn't come back." He points his gun arm at Scarlett's head. "Decapitation." theres no threats, no questioning. This over kill is different. Interrogator says, "At this point, I agree." His finger tightens on the trigger and he sends a burst of machine gun fire at the prone red head. )) Interrogator misses Scarlett with M16A1 (Medium). (( "Oh, a new model? Does this one come with a money back guarentee?" Scarlett quips. She rolls as the bullets strike the sand where she was just laying. She triggers the quick release on one of her throwing stars and suddenly, spinning towards Interrogator is a three inch, razor sharp, star. )) Scarlett strikes Interrogator with Shuriken. (( Over Kill sees the shuriken head towards Interrogator. He shakes his head. "I am different then the others. I will not fail." with that it replaes its hand with a serrated blade and goes for a up close slash. )) Over Kill strikes Scarlett with Slash. (( Interrogator releases the machine gun from his left hand as his left arm is hit. He tosses the gun away from Scarlett with his right hand and then draws the large pistol on his right thigh and fires at her. )) Interrogator misses Scarlett with Pistol (Medium). (( Scarlett is slashed, and blinks, "I see..." She draws her Katana, ignoring Interrogator, for the obviously more dangerous foe. Even as the bullet from Interrogator flies past her head, missing her, she is slashing at the Robot, slashing multiple times in quick succession. )) Scarlett strikes Over Kill with Rapid-Strike. (( Over Kill wines as the katana slashes across his chest. "That was impressive." he says. "Its a pity I have to kill you." with that he kicks out at Scarlett. )) Over Kill misses Scarlett with Kick. (( Interrogator sheathes the pistol and removes one of the grenades from his chest. He throws it at Scarlett, after making sure he is upwind, saying, "This should slow you down!" )) Interrogator strikes Scarlett with Stun-Gas-Grenade (Low). (( )) Scarlett temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! (( Scarlett collapses as the stun gas hits her. She is unable to move. Over Kill moves in closer. "I believe you got her. I will allow you the killing blow since you took her down." Oh how thoughtful. Interrogator says, "It would have been better for her if she had died in the crash." He draws the small pistol on his chest and fires at Scarlett. )) Interrogator strikes Scarlett with Pistol-22-Caliber (Low). (( Even though Interrogator's bullet hit her, perhaps Scarlett was just playing dead. Suddenly she drops her Katana, grabs up her crossbow, loads it by feel, and fires a bolt that quickly spreads into a net, moving with such a force that it could, potentially, wrap itself around both of the Cobra enemies. )) Scarlett attacks Over Kill, and Interrogator with Net-Bolt, striking Interrogator, and Over Kill. (( )) Over Kill temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! (( )) Interrogator temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! (( Over Kill is caught by surprise as the net wraps itself around him! He struggles "No! Shes active.” Interrogator can you move? She must not escape!" he sounds terrified of failure. Interrogator winces as the bolt strikes him and he too tries to struggle against the net. He says, "I can not move either! I will radio my gunners." He tries to go for his knife as he radios. (Cobra (IC)) Interrogator says, "I need one of you gunners to come free us! She fired a net at us!" Scarlett watches the two struggle, "Well, boy and bot, it's been fun, but really, I must go." She scoops up her katana, sheaths it quickly, and grabs the rest of her gear. "Have fun explaining this to your bosses." She winks, and turns to run across the desert. (Cobra (IC)) Over Kill says, "No! Send a gunner after her.. she must not escape. We must not fail! Wait.. shes escaping! NO!" A Mamba gunner runs up, machine gun at the ready. He shoulders the gun, draws his knife and begins cutting the net. Over Kill is cut free and skitters backwards. "Are you all right, Interrogator?" he asks. Interrogator shrugs off the net and flinches as it catches the throwing star embedded in his arm. He answers, "I am well enough to fly back to the Terrordrome for medical treatment. Major Bludd will not be happy about this. You did well though." Over Kill shakes his head. "It was still a failure in beta." He says. "I can have the vectors fly you home if you wish." Interrogator says, "I can fly the short distance to our base." The gunner looks at the wounds, sheathes his knife and hand Interrogator his M-16. Interrogator takes it in his right hand and walks to the Mamba. Over Kill nods "Confirmed. We will meet you there for repairs. YOu did...well." he says. A short time later... Interrogator is in Medical, having his arm stitched up. He is in a private room, as he has the top part of his flightsuit off. His gunners are guarding the door as the Medi-Viper works, but they let in Over Kill. Over Kill is watching over Interrogator as he recovers. He paces a bit looking very nervous, which is strange for the normally emotionless BATlord. Interrogator says, "If anyone did anything wrong, it was me. I should have just fired at the body when I found it. My training is to capture prisoners whenever possible, however, and it was almost both of our downfalls." Over Kill nods "You were following your programming then. You did nothing wrong." he says. "I hope the Major is lenient." Interrogator says in a slightly slurred voice as the pain medication takes further effect, "But it was not Cobra's programming, and that may make a difference." The Medi-Viper begins to stitch up the wound from the Shuriken. Over Kill nods "It helps you to do your function and Cobra needs your function. I will vouch for you as best I can." he watches. "Rest easy. I will guard you until you are healthy." as he speaks, one of his BATs heads over to him with a welder and takes care of his own minor wounds. Interrogator flinches as the Medi-Viper moves on to the deeper wound where the bolt punctured him. He says, "You do not need to worry about me. They will stitch me up and maybe keep me in Medical for a few hours before letting me go." Over Kill tilts it's head. "I do not have anything else to do. I may as well guard you." Interrogator says, "The thing I am most upset about is that she got away. How did the battle with the rest of their air force go? Over Kill responds "I chased them off. But yes, I am more worried that she got away as well. Failure means death." or so X has told him repeatedly. Interrogator says, "I hope not. Perhaps they will be pleased enough that we drove them off with little injury to ourselves." Over Kill nods "Same here. If so we will kill her next time." Interrogator says, "Yes there will be no mercy." One of the gunners pokes in their head quickly and then goes back to guarding the door. Over Kill tilts his head. "I think the Vectors did an admirable job. I was considering..." his voice trails off. "Well I'll see what command has to say." Interrogator says"That will be best. I am sure Command will have things to say to us both." He sounds tired as the Medi-Viper finishes stitching the bolt wound. Over Kill murmurs. "Thats what I was afraid of." he says. Interrogator shrugs the top half of his flightsuit back on, making sure to be careful with his left arm. He lays back on the bed and says, "Unfortunately, I must rest. We can speak more tomorrow." Over Kill nods "I should too. Take it easy, Interrogator." the BATlord simply stays completely still, shutting down for recharge where he stands. Category:2011 Category:Logs category:Logs